Haku Kurosaki
by Cuttersdream
Summary: Haku has a not so comfortable past but that changes when she meets Mei Kurosaki and gets adopted into the Kurosaki family. Haku decides that nothing is going to hurt her family, not even her past, but what happens when the past comes knocking again? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the trees dodging them with ease, I could hear them yelling in the distance behind me calling me to come back, saying they could save my soul. I ignored everything as I ran as fast as my legs could go. I finally stopped after I crossed some creeks and rivers, I figured that they wouldn't bother crossing the rivers, the creeks maybe but not the rivers. I slowed down and started walking, they wouldn't follow me this far anyway so for the mean time I was safe. I walked through the trees as the setting sun falls through the parting in the leaves.

It was a beautiful evening, I could hear birds singing in the background, butterflies danced in the orange sun light, and everything seemed to stand still to just bask in the beauty of all of this, the bright green leaves on the tall strong trees, the flowers growing on the ground, the insects flying through the air, all just seemed to stop to take in the beauty of this sight. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I continued to walk through the woods when I came across a young looking girl crying on the ground under a tree. Carefully as if I was about to wake up a bear I walked towards her assessing her situation.

"Excuse me?" I asked gently and in a soft voice so I wouldn't scare her. She jumped and looked up to see me, she had fear in her eyes and sorrow, "Are you lost?" I asked she just nodded her head, she looked to be about 7 years old the same age as me.

"I lost my mommy and daddy, I was walking around when I got lost." She said new tears forming in her eyes and falling down her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"I can help you find your mom and dad if you want." She looked at me with a hopeful look in her eyes, "Come on I'll help you." I held out a hand and she took it, she was shorter than me so I put her on my shoulders to help her feel safer. It worked she relaxed on my shoulders, however, she was still shaken and scared so I decided to sing a song that I knew would calm her down.

 _"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

 _Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

 _And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

 _Bless you with love for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

 _With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

 _And may you need never to banish misfortune_

 _May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

 _Be loved in return to the end of your days_

 _Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

 _I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_

 _To guide you each step of the way_

 _To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

 _Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

As I thought it helped to calm her down and she even fell asleep on my shoulders, resting her head on mine with her arms and legs dangling.

"Mei! Mei can you hear me!" I heard yelling coming from my right and I began walking in their direction. "Mei!" I heard a males voice and females voice calling for 'Mei', I continued to walk in their direction and when I was a few feet from them they noticed me because I stepped on a twig.

"Mei, oh thank god!" The woman yelled, her yelling woke up the girl on my back so I let her down and she ran into her mothers arms, the man soon followed the mothers lead and ran to the girl and wrapped both the mother and the young girl into his arms. The mother was crying and the father was trying not to cry. I felt awkward and decided that I should leave, so I turned and started walking back towards the woods when I was stopped by a hand grasping my own.

"Please don't go. I want you to stay with us, please?" She asked, honestly I was shocked so I looked at the parents and they nodded their heads in agreement with their daughter.

"If that is what you want, then I'll never leave." I said I didn't have anywhere to go anyway and I really didn't want to leave her she seemed like such a sweet girl.

"YAY!" She yelled getting excited for her 'new big sister' as she called me. I smiled softly at her and her parents.

"I'm Yuki Kurosaki and this is my husband Kai Kurosaki, what's your name sweetheart?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked me.

"I don't have one." I said and they looked at each other obviously thinking about something.

"What about Haku Kurosaki for your name?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked and I just nodded my head with a smile on my face. They finally got a good look at me and realized that I had bandages all over, they tried to ask me about them but I refused to talk about it. They dropped the subject for now but had a curious glint in their eyes. I didn't want them to think like my real parents did and do the same.

"Well let's go, we'll go home and I'll start making supper." Mrs. Kurosaki said in a sweet voice as we all walked to their car. My mind kept thinking back to how I lived before but I shook it off, I wouldn't live like that with them. I felt Mei grab my hand and with a big grin on her face we walked to the car and she refused to let go of my hand unless she absolutely had to but she would grab a hold of my hand the minute she could. From that day on I was Haku Kurosaki daughter of Yuki and Kai Kurosaki and older sister to Mei Kurosaki.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story it's only a prologue but I hope it enticed you to keep reading it. It's not very long since I didn't want to bore anyone with a back story, more of Hakus story will be shown through out the story so if it doesn't make sense right now it will by the end of the story. Thank you for reading my story!


	2. Author Note!

Sorry for not updating in a while my computer refuses to charge, I hope to get it fixed soon and updating more regularly, my stories will get finished when I'm able to get my computer working again. Thank you for understanding and I'm truly sorry for not updating. *Begs for forgiveness* Sorry for getting any hopes up over this note. I _promise_ to update as soon as possible!


End file.
